


She shouldn't have worried

by caricature_mony



Category: Purple Kiss (Band)
Genre: Gen, soft goeunseong stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricature_mony/pseuds/caricature_mony
Summary: goeun tries to find time to talk to eunseong
Relationships: Na Goeun & Jang Eunseong | Dosie





	She shouldn't have worried

Claps reverberated throughout the closed space. Their shoes squeak against the floorboards, and it is synchronized and satisfying to see on the mirrors. They have been perfecting this dance in the past hour or so. It must already be past one.

“In five, four, three… okay, ten minute break,” Eunseong says authoritatively.

Quickly, the girls make a dive for their bags and water cans. Seoyoung attempts to jump on Chaeyoung’s back, and it immediately turns into a wrestling match. Yuki’s laugh is competing against the background music, and she almost chokes on her sprite as she referees the chicken fight. Meanwhile, Sujin is consulting Jieun about the song on one corner, and Eunseong sits on one of the chairs, eyes casted on the screen of her phone, probably already checking on their fancafe. Goeun observes them – she rarely does – because she has her plenty moments of chaos, but she opts to observe.

Eunseong stands suddenly, nailing some of their isolation routine as she moves, and Goeun quickly tells that she has started practicing the next part of their choreography.

Euseong is earnest. Euseong is also quick-footed – there’s a reason she is among the people trusted with the choreography. But in another sense, Eunseong surprisingly attunes to everyone quite well that she knows when to step in and out of ordeals. She knows how to take care of others in a way that is not too smothering, and she knows when to pepper the girls with praises and her brand of love.

Still, there is a crunch in her gut that is hard to ignore. Goeun decides to talk to her.

In the background, the rest of the girls have huddled around Seoyoung and her phone. “Everyone, everyone!” Seoyoung calls in, “it says here: ‘do we have one butt or two butts’?”

“YES, everyone. The answer is YES.”

It’s hard to tell why _Jieun_ of all people dignifies that with an answer, but the oldest tries her best to rise above the remaining’s voices and maybe hopefully settle the tendrils of a heated debate.

Eunseong coughs, having none of it. “Alright, ten minute’s up everyone! Let’s get back. It’ll be the second last round.”

That gets their attention. They sidle up back to their original dancing spots and wait for instruction. Goeun tsks her tongue. _Maybe later then._

Days have passed, and the promotion period leaves very little lapses to breathe into. But Purple Kiss stays strong and their grasp onto one another is tough as chains. No one falls short, and they all have their moments on the stage. One day, they all promise, one day they hope to properly meet their fans. They look forward to those days.

But on the later days, they’re back to practicing in their dance room. Back to their drawing boards, scratching their heads.

There seems to be a misunderstanding of some sorts, a miss in translation, as Chaeyoung – or maybe Seoyoung – apparently teaches the wrong part to everyone. They take a break to fix short fuses and to clarify their dancing. It has been a busy day.

Ironically, Goeun gets the time there to inquire with Dosie.

“Is unnie worried about Eunseong?” the girl says first while dabbing herself with her shirt. Goeun pauses because of course she would get to the root this quick. She sometimes finds trouble how quick-witted Eunseong is, leaving her bare-handed. Eunseong smiles at her victoriously. “Hm, I’ve been noticing unnie’s eyes on me lately. Unnie must have been really worried, but really you shouldn’t have been.”

“You’ve been working hard, haven’t you?” Goeun quips, comfortably stays behind while the others energetically go out of the room. “You’ve been working hard for everyone too.”

“Ah, that I do, but everyone takes care of themself that Eunseong has barely anything left to do,” she replies, unconsciously lapsing back to her habit of illeism. And it is cute, even as she mercilessly pokes holes into the house of excuses Goeun lays on the back of her head, completely leaving her bare.

Eunseong always takes care of everybody, but someone has to take care of Eunseong too. That is what has been plaguing Goeun, but she should have known too that this talk would be a quick walk in the park. And really there are so many other things that she wants to tell the younger girl that she has trouble putting all into words so she settles them with a promise.

“Let’s buy tteokbokki later for dinner. My treat.”

Eunseong must be smiling, but Goeun already looks away as the dongsaeng takes her hand in hers. Hand in hand, they walk out of the building to find the others, and the last of their conversation fades into a comfortable lull. 

Until Eunseong ruins it.

“My soulmate,” Eunseong sighs happily.

“Ah, what is that?!” Goeun exclaims, affronted, and swiftly lets go of Eunseong’s hand. She bites her nails while walking, if only to settle the silly smile on her face. “We better find the others. Be quick.”

She quickens her pace, tries her best to sound cold, but there is a happy lilt to her voice that Euseong finds.


End file.
